American McGee's 'Ranma'
by WFROSE
Summary: Hmm, a little overboard on the angst, I suppose...
1. prologue

Every movement was intense agony, but Ranma had gotten used to it. Every muscle and sinew burned from overexertion, threatening to end his career as a martial artist. The pigtailed girl refused to give into the pain, vowing she would push herself further, past the pain, past human levels of endurance, and elevate herself to a plateu that none before have reached.  
  
It was for Ranma Saotome to be the best, and she was by far. But being the best came with a price that hindered her as much as her determination assisted her. Unfortunately, instead of heeding the warning of taxation throughout her body, she would endure even more torture for the art. The life of a martial artist was frought with difficulty and peril.  
  
The stout man in front of her grunted in anger at the girl's inability to keep up with his harried pace, "Come on, boy, I want to make it to the Tendous sometime today!" The sneer on the man's face could not be mistaken, he was angry with his ward. The ingrate didn't seem to appreciate the effort he put into the girl's training; that she wasn't giving her all for the art.  
  
The balding martial artist turned one final glare to Ranma, at least she was worth this one act of honor.  
___________________  
  
Akane stared at her thickly calloused hand that bulged with intense sinew and muscle. the brick that had been before her was utterly pulverized by her blow, not standing a chance against the nearly overmuscled girl. Akane closed her eyes, feeling the need again. that urge that helped her become better, stronger, the greatest martial artist in Nerima. A need she had to indulge in without anyone knowing.  
  
She never asked Dr. Tofu how he came across his steady supply, but was grateful for the steroids he supplied her. She went over to her dufflebag that she consistantly kept with her, and started to reach for that sacred bottle that allowed her to keep her edge.  
  
"There you go again, Akane. No wonder all the boys think you're weird!"  
  
Akane jumped at the sound of her sister's voice, and spun around to confront Nabiki! Fortunately, she hadn't retrieved her precious drugs, and revealed them to her sister, "Not everyone things the world revolves around boys, Nabiki!"  
  
The somewhat obese girl, dressed in extravagant designer clothing shrugged indifferently, "Maybe if you had a few instead of girls, you would see differently." Akane glared, but said nothing. It was a softspot for Akane that her heartless and greedy sister touched on. Akane would gladly take girls, or well-mannered boys, but knew they wouldn't respond positively to her grotesque physique of iron-hard muscles. Instead of affection, Akane found her drive in the want, the NEED for strength. "Anyways, the sniveling worm we endearingly refer to as our father found a couple of genetals to announce a family meeting, thought you may want to be there at least for the humor factor of it all."  
  
Akane nodded, silently willing her sister to leave her alone  
___________________  
  
"Faaaather," Kasumi called out in an infinitely vapid tone. She oblivously wiped imaignary blood trails from her eyes, even though they weren't currently bleeding. Her head swished to the side almost listlessly, as she continued, "We're all here now, faaather!"  
  
"My dear Kasumi-chan, how I would not survive another day without you, or my other two lovely daughters!" From a dark corner, a seemingly withered shell of a man crawled into the light. His gray hair stuck to his face like a mangy mop, complimenting the disgusting stubble upon his jaw. His olive green gi hung loosely from his decrepid body, withered from years of neglect, years since the death of his wife.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell us, Daddy?" Nabiki asked in a saccarine-sweet voice that only Akane and herself knew was completely patronizing...  
___________________  
  
A bandanna clad boy stared listlessly ahead, with no direction or secure destination. He had only one drive in life, and had forgone all else for it. His family, his home, his physical health, his very sanity had been forefeit, all in the name of revenge.  
  
Ryoga's glossy, ice cold glare kept forward. Even if it took all of Hell's eternity, Ranma would die by his hands. He would see Ranma's blood spilled up to his elbows, bathing his arms in crimson atonement.  
  
For Ryoga, his salvation lay with Ranma's demise  
___________________  
  
Upon the helm of a rickety vessel, a lone young woman stared ahead with black, soul slaughtering eyes. Her arms were folded over her chest, while her right hand held onto her ever-present spiked steel-gray bonbori mace.  
  
She learned the location of her advisary, the redheaded bitch that dared continuously upstart her in the village tournament, and every confrontation before that. What pissed her off so much more, was the fact that the girl insisted on leaving her alive, after every defeat.  
  
Shampoo hated Ranma with a cold passion only matched by the fiercest arctic winds. She vowed to her Great-Grandmother that she would bring honor back to herself and her clan, by bringing the scalp of her prey back to display on the village tournament log, where she had suffered her fist defeat... ever.  
  
And as the village champion, she would not bring dishonor to herself again.  
___________________  
  
"But..." the young girl whispered, before a moan escaped her lips.  
  
Her companion ignored her pleas, and continued with the minstrations that would leave the girl completly at mercy. Ukyo Kuonji enjoyed the seduction of girls such as the one slowly being stripped under her. Every conquest put her closer to the vow she made to her father, that she was now a boy.  
  
At the same time, she hated it. It wasn't right, it was without a doubt something that was absolutely wrong. Each time, a part of her screamed out, begged her not to continue, but over time, it had been a lot easier to ignore.  
  
There, the girl would now be begging for her to continue, and then Ukyo would reveal her physical gender. Once the girl under her realized what Ukyo originally was, it would be too late. The best part about it, they always kept her secret, for shame of what people would think about them, if they found out they had been with another girl.  
  
For Ukyo, life was both heaven and hell, and she had Ranma Saotome to thank and curse for it.  
___________________  
  
"An old friend of mine will be arriving shortly..." Soun Tendou replied in a voice that had shown more life than in the past eight years...  
___________________  
___________________  
___________________  
  
American McGee's 'Ranma'  
Coming this Summer 


	2. I

American McGee's 'Ranma'  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened in an emotion she favored to inspire in others than experience herself, as she opened the door to a large, fierce looking panda, holding a young teenager by the scruff of the neck with paws adourned with sharp claws.  
  
The image she usually presented was forgotten, as she ran from the front door, "AKANE! SAVE ME!"  
  
Even with little love for her sister, it was Akane's sister. The young girl quickly got up, ready to rush to the door, as her sister raced around the corner, and hid behind her. She didn't need to get far, as the black and white beast that Nabiki encountered at the door.  
  
It stood, seeming to survey the presence of everyone around, before its eyes settled on a cowering middle-aged man. Everyone could almost sense the disgust radiating from the panda, as it turned its head, snorted, and tossed its quiet companion onto the floor.  
  
Feeling secure behind Akane, knowing the girl would at least be able to stall it for her to make a run for it, Nabiki remarked, "Are these your friends father?"  
  
The shriveled man wildly shook his head in fear, attempting to dissappear into the shadowy corner.  
  
Glowering in distain for the wretched creature that sired her, Nabiki continued to berate him, "Oh, I see, so panda just decided to visit us, is that it, 'Daddy'? Happens all the time!"  
  
The other guest slightly tilted to look up to the girl, shocked at the venom laden in her voice for her father. Silently, Ranma wished that she was capable of challenging her own father, without serious repercussions.  
  
Akane relaxed in stance, once she realized the panda wasn't interested in attacking, but waited patiently with narrow eyes. Taking the opportunity, she knelt down to the redhead on her knees on the floor, "Are you alright?"  
  
The redhead nodded, turning to look up at the panda, as it stared back. "Ranma Saotome, I'm sorry about this."  
  
"RANMA!" Soun's wail was like the Banshee's cry, finding release of its soul from etheral torment, "At last you're here!"  
  
Ranma hadn't expected the fierce hug, or the strength the willowed man held in his frame, as agony of heavily worked joints and muscles ignited in a symphony of unyeilding pain. Ranma dared not scream out, for the 'conditioning' her father would put her through would be far worse. Instead, her eyes cast skyward, as her mouth opened in a soundless scream. Quickly, she crunched her eyes shut, attempting to focus through the pain.  
  
Relief came shortly, as the man suddenly let go. Ranma nearly collapsed completely to the ground, when she was no longer supported, only to be caught by Akane, who glared at the panda sharply.  
  
Nabiki noticed her father's confused expression, before noticing small things about Ranma that she didn't before. Roughly attempting to shove Akane out of the way, the middle Tendou sister grabbed Ranma's chest in a tight grip.  
  
Ranma shut her eyes again, holding back the tears of pain and embarrassment, "Could you... not do that... please?"  
  
Nabiki jerked her hand back, her fingers probably leaving read marks on the girl's bosom underneath her shirt. With a look of utter contempt, she turned to her father, "Ranma's a girl."  
  
____________________  
  
Nabiki leaned against the wall, absolutely livid. This was far greater a waste of time than she even cared for. On the minimum, she was hoping for a hot martial artist stud that she could use for her own whimsical pleasures. She didn't have much used for girls other than control.  
  
"Faather's sad," Kasumi lamented in an eerily soothing, hollow voice, watching him cower in the corner as if he were wrapping himself in the darkness, away from human eyes.  
  
"Let the pathetic man be," Nabiki replied in a controled voice, "I at least expected a girl's fiance to be a guy."  
  
Ranma continued to kneel with her eyes downcast in front of the large panda, facing away. She could feel it's unvoiced verbal assault on her, but gave no motion. Akane couldn't help but stare at the girl, she seemed so lonely, so unsure of anything around her. She decided that she may have lived an isolated life, to be training non-stop for ten years.  
  
"Hmph, she's probably a dyke like Akane. I can understand how our idiot of a father could make such a mistake."  
  
Akane went rigid, and turned away when Ranma's eyes glanced up to her. "Stop it, Nabiki," Akane replied in a quiet, trembling voice, "She's a guest."  
  
"So?" Nabiki snapped. She was ready to follow up, before she snorted derisively, "Forget it. She's not my problem. I'm done wasting my time around here." Nabiki headed upstairs, and to her room.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi stated, as she slowly turned her head to follow where her sister had left to.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma looked down from Akane, not saying a word. She inwardly laughed in sharp self-loathing; if only she were one gender, she would gladly accept being with other girls, regardless of what sex she would be.  
  
Akane ached at the sight of the girl who wrapped herself in what seemed to be a thick blanket of misery for her own security. In many ways, it was like a broken reflection. Akane could imagine herself in the girl's place, and...  
  
Akane realized, the girl didn't argue against Nabiki's proclimation.  
  
A kindred soul, was it possible? Akane felt a longing, one different from her habit. One she had fiercely dealt away with, every time it attempted to arise. It was the longing for someone else, someone who could possibly understand her, to share with her emotionally in ways she hadn't experienced since her mother died, and much more.  
  
"Hey, join me in the practice hall?" Ranma looked up, shocked to find the girl speaking to her. As soon as she looked to Akane, shock was replaced with... something she didn't understand. Behind the cheerfully greeting smile, Ranma found the familiar pain of isolation, abuse, and self-loathing.   
  
Akane continued, once she knew she had the girl's attention, "You trained in martial arts, right? I would like to see, if you don't mind." Ranma continued to stare, speechless.  
  
____________________  
  
"This is just for fun, okay?" Akane consoled, as she stood across from the other girl. Ranma remained timid in her posture, as she looked up through her bangs at Akane. The raven-haired girl hoped that she could at least shock Ranma out of her withdrawn stupor, and hopefully begin the path to get her to open up. Akane badly needed a friend right now, one that didn't hold any obligations to her, or want something from her.  
  
Ranma slightly nodded, "If you say so."  
  
Akane frowned, finding no entheusiasm from the girl. Settling into stance, Akane began the match with a simple punch towards Ranma's head. Even those who didn't have much training could evade it, Akane decided, hopefully galvanizing Ranma into action.  
  
Much to Akane's shock, it did. Ranma seemed to merely shift around the blow, not dodge, but simply flow around it like an etheral being. Akane decided that going easy wasn't necessary, and attempted a crescent kick. Once again, Ranma evaded, and that was when Akane noticed that she was already moving to evade before she even began the motion.  
  
Another punch, and Ranma seemed to just drift out of the way, almost leaving a blur where she had once been. Spinning into another kick, she found Ranma standing behind her just as she had began to commit to the attack.  
  
Jumping away, Akane looked at Ranma with some trepidation, "It's not possible! Is she reading my moves?" Behind her silent inquiry, her fustration began to build. She had worked to be the best martial artist in Nerima, attempting to maintain the reputation of her dojo, and dealing with all threats and challenges against her. She knew she needed to be the best, there was nothing else for her. If she wasn't, she was nothing. There would be nothing to offer Ranma; why would another girl want Akane's despair added to her own? What would Ranma have to do with a wretched, grossly over-built beast like her?  
  
Akane felt the emotions boil to the surface, voices of her classmates whispering behind her back floated like ghosts past her ears, accusations of worthlessness from her sister Nabiki quite audible in her mind.  
  
Ranma studied Akane, as she relaxed from stance with her head bowed, and her fists curled tightly; a slight sliver of light ran from Akane's left eye, down her cheek. Ranma began to reach out, feeling it was the right thing to do, attempt to comfort the other girl.  
  
Ranma's hand extended, just as Akane's head snapped up in fury. "NO!" Akane screamed out, lashing out with a fierce punch.  
  
Instinctively, Ranma leapt into the air in a graceful somersault that seemed to fluid for reality itself. As she turned around, she heard wood creaking heavily, and saw the dojo wall.... five yards in front of Akane, give in from just the pressure alone.  
  
Akane stared in shock and fear, sickened and nearly distraught over what she had almost done. If Ranma had still been there...  
  
Ranma jolted, as Akane suddenly dropped to her knees, facing away from the redhead. Ranma knelt next to Akane, laying her hand on the other girl's back in support.  
  
"y... you're pretty good," Akane whispered, trying to salvage some of her dignity and integrity. She turned to look up at Ranma, expecting to see barely hidden fear, and was surprised at Ranma's smile.  
  
Akane began a tenative chuckle, which Ranma joined in. Their laughter grew, until Akane's hiccuping sob cut her off. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, hoping Ranma didn't notice them. "Well... I'm just glad your a girl," Akane began in a joking tone, after regaining control of her voice, "I would hate to have lost to a boy, huh?"  
  
Unable to maintain her fragile facade, Akane briskly walked from the dojo, never looking back to see Ranma's expression. 


	3. II

American McGee's 'Ranma'  
  
Nabiki hadn't been in her room for more than five minutes, before she growled at the sensation of peckishness that she was feeling. Sniffing in fustration, the middle Tendou sister decided that she may is well go downstairs to grab a bite to eat. She would have to decide who to blame for it later, as she was specifically irritated to having to make a trip downstairs and back up again. As she reached the final stair, she decided to see if the disgusting creature her father was too gutless to remove was still there on its own accord. She half-expected the redheaded uninvited guest to be gone by now. But then again, she also half-expected her youngest sister to have bedded that pathetic and wretched slip of a girl.  
  
"Little dykes," Nabiki mumbled, as she stepped past the door of the guest reception room. It wasn't as if Nabiki herself hadn't expiramented, but she done so simply for the great sensation of power it gave her; to dominate another being, being boy or girl. Humiliating them, breaking them, and enjoying it immensely when they thanked her and begged her for more. It wasn't the physical contact that Nabiki lusted for, it wasn't the release that was recieved from the exploration of each other's most intimate areas. It was power she weilded that she yearned for.  
  
Unfortunately, Nabiki could easily see that this one was already a broken toy, flippantly disgarded to refuge. There is no fun in indulging with such a miserable excuse for a human being. Let her equally pathetic and worthless sister have a bone, believing probably that she would be able to find someone to care for her, and not feel so lonely. HAH! How could you possibly find love from someone who couldn't even love themselves? Sometimes, Akane's optimism, regardless of how much Nabiki ensured she suffered, was obscenely sickening.  
  
Nabiki looked through the threshold, to find her father sitting before a rather stout man. His build was extremely muscular in a girthy way, far from sculpted masculine beauty, but obviously strong nonetheless. His expression held almost as much contempt as Nabiki herself did for others, though he attempted to hide it well. Nabiki had to roll her eyes, presuming that was most likely the redheaded bitch's father, but from what she guaged on him, she could possibly respect the man, if it weren't for the fact of what his daughter was. She didn't place blame by poor parenting on his behalf, but by being associated with the waste in the first place.  
  
Nabiki walked to the kitchen, finding her eldest sister preparing snacks for two. "Kasumi, who's that guy with Daddy?" Nabiki enquired, not that she hadn't already surmised the answer, and not that she expected her vapid ditz of a sister to answer correctly.  
  
Kasumi gave her usual almost drug induced smile, "He's Mr. Panda."  
  
Nabiki almost found the answer amusing, as she walked fully into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of the fried snacks Kasumi had been preparing, "How adorable of you, sis."  
  
Kasumi only continued to smile, as she headed to the back porch. She found Ranma sitting there, staring into the night with a lost expression, not that it was something she could realize.  
  
"Ranma, would you like to take a bath?"  
  
The pigtailed girl's head shot up in shock; she hadn't even noticed the girl approach her, and still couldn't actually 'sense' her. It was as if she weren't there. For all Ranma's training, she could not sense any aura of intent from the girl, as if her own life energy was spread about her so thin, just barely enough to support her.  
  
Shaking herself out of her daze, Ranma shook her head, "No, that's okay,"  
  
Kasumi shook her head slowly, giggling, "Oh, Ranma, you're TOO smelly. You have to go bathe." Without waiting for further argument, Kasumi handed Ranma a towel, and guided her to the bathroom.  
  
Nabiki held a bowl of the snacks and one of the beers Kasumi had prepared for the guests, not caring at all who they were really for. Just as she reached the door to her room, Akane slowly exited hers. Nabiki went to ignore Akane, as she entered the door, before her younger sister decided that she had to irritate her somehow, or at least that's what Nabiki felt.  
  
"is the bath ready?" Akane asked, not wanting to really talk to Nabiki, lest she become a victim of her sister's verbal assaults; be them subtle or obvious, but also didn't like being ignored.  
  
Fortunately for her, Nabiki wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Nabiki's door shut, leaving Akane to stand alone in the hall, sighing. Akane quietly walked back into her room, and gathered a change of nightcloths. She attempted to remain unnoticed, as she gingerly walked down the steps, and scurried to the bathroom. Once inside, she sighed, and allowed her thoughts to run again.  
  
She was sure that despite the smile, and Akane's attempt at lightening the mood, that the girl was afraid of her. She had lost control, and with one strike, potentally could have killed Ranma. Tears flowing freely once again since she had escaped the dojo to her room, Akane shed her gi, and caught herself in the mirror.  
  
Taunt flesh seemed to flow like turbulent ocean waters against ripling muscle and sinew. She hardly had a reason to wear bras anymore, and used the excuse of consistantly exercising as the reason she wore sports bras. Her waist was slim, almost unhealthily so, while her hips remained wide from bone structure. Legs continued from there, almost reminded Akane of slim oak treetrunks lined with living cords. Her body, the one she has spent her teenage years cultivating, the one she had worked hard for, the one she had cheated for, she could only sum up in one word. Grotesque.  
  
Akane rationalized that it was the price of being the best; trading off her femeninity for the power she weilded, for the strength she owned. But... she wasn't the best, was she?  
  
Not too long ago, a redheaded girl that seemed even younger than her defeated her handily. Though Ranma made no strike against her, Akane held not false notions what would have happened if the girl had. Ranma could move through her attacks as if she weren't even bothering. The beautful, exotic redhead with the innocent expression and childlike coyness could have hit any point on her to disable Akane. Akane lost to Ranma, a girl that hadn't had to give up her beauty for the art. A girl Akane all to greatly admired, and even lusted after. Ranma was beautiful, while Akane was ugly. Ranma was skillful, while Akane was cumbersome. Ranma was perfect, an idol for Akane, a goddess in the raven haired girl's eyes. What could she have to offer a deity?  
  
Realizing the hopelessness of her infatuation, Akane felt the familiar yet overbearing weight of her insecurities pounding down on her like an ice laden waterfall. Nabiki was fond of letting Akane know how pathetic she was, maybe not in such a word, but her intents were obvious.  
  
Almost as if attempting to escape her own thoughts, Akane rushed into the tub area of the bathroom, wanting scrub her ugliness away, and drown her insecurities in scalding hot water. She wanted to arise as some one pretty, someone confident in themselves. A perfect match for the redheaded girl.  
  
Her yearning thoughts were abruptly ceased, as she spyed a young man rising from the tub, marked in scars, rippling with muscles that any man would kill to have, and any woman would kill to have on their man. For several moments, the young stranger stared back at Akane with eyes filled with fear and shock, while Akane stared in quiet admiration and want. It was then she realized she was standing naked before one of the most beautiful men she had ever known about; even the patchwork of scars didn't detract from his gorgousness, only serving to speak of the suffering he had endured in his short lifetime.  
  
Before she even realized it, Akane was rushing out the bathroom, with her gi top wrapped around her to hide her shame. A boy had seen her body. A boy that would be utterly disgusted with the sight he was given. A boy that would later mock her, sneer at her, spit at her feet for she was such a disgusting creature.  
  
The thoughts of contempt from a boy she didn't even know began to fuel a growing rage in her. How dare a boy sneak into her bathroom, the pervert! How dare he look at her! How dare he gawk at her body like some sort of freak exibit!  
  
Adrenaline made for a powerful ally with Akane's already menacing stature, as she lifted the heavy stone lantern in the backyard up, "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL DROWN HIM IN THE BATHTUB!!!"  
  
"Akane, what the hell's wrong with you?" sighed Nabiki. She had come to investigate the scream that Akane didn't even know she was emitting, wondering what managed to get such a rise out of her sister.  
  
"THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHTUB!!!" Akane screamed, as her rage intensified the longer she was stalled. Akane mind only concentrated on the anger within. Once she got up the stairs, she would most assuradly kill the boy. She wouldn't have any restraint whatsoever, and she wouldn't stop until the rage receeded, and she found her hands thick with his blood.  
  
"Then why didn't you just kill him with your bare hands?" Nabiki enquired, knowing full well that her sister was capable of it. It would have been hilarious, her little sister convicted of murder of some peeping tom. They both would have deserved what would have come to them.  
  
Akane opened her mouth to answer immidiately, but hesitated. She didn't kill him right then and there, because she ran. She had to run because she couldn't stand the thought of another person seeing the full extent of her vileness.  
  
"Because I was afraid!" was Akane's reply, as she didn't want to admit to her true shame.  
  
"Oooooh My," Kasumi said in a tone just higher than a whisper, "Wasss the pervert Ranma? Oh, who are you?"  
  
At the peculiar question, both Nabiki and Akane turned, to find a young man with black unruly hair that was tied in the back into a pigtail, standing self-conciously at the base of the stairs.  
  
"Ranma Saotome," the boy ducked his head down, hiding his eyes from them so they couldn't see the tempest of emotions beyond them. "I'm sorry about all this." 


	4. III

American McGee's 'Ranma'  
  
Genma looked down upon his pathetic, worthless son, damning him for his idiocy. Not even an hour, and he had already complicated matters. The damn little idiot didn't seem to understand how delicate of a situation this was. He was to be married to one of the three little bitches across from them, must he prove himself a freak before things could be settled?  
  
Ranma kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to meet anyone's looks. The looks of pity, of distain, of disgust; the looks he knew would well be boring on him like the bare, searing rays of an angry sun. Akane, who he had hoped might actually accept him as a friend, something he desperately wanted again, would now shun him; that hurt the most.  
  
Their host sat in the dimmest recesses of the room, cowering in the absense of light, fearing the tenseness that permeated the air in a chocking, relentless fog, while the three girls sat before their guests; one condemning and now openly hostile, one accusing and distainful, and the final one almost obliviously lost.  
  
"What the hells is this all about?" Nabiki demanded. This foolishness; this asinine insinuation that this cowed boy and that pathetic slip of a girl from earlier were one in the same, she was far from amused. Nabiki disliked being made a fool, and those who have attempted in the past well understood their folly in the present, as they tended to always live with a constant reminder of their impudence.  
  
Kasumi swayed, and chuckled in a childlike mirth. "Ranma's a girlboy!" she said with her airy, hollow voice filled with perpetual cheer.  
  
"Hmph," Genma managed to make even such an insiginfitant sound in his distain rumble through everyone's souls like the devil's word about to become dee, "Where should I begin?" Genma suddenly turned towards his son, grabbing Ranma by the front of his shirt.  
  
Years of trained instinct and talent ignited, as Ranma began to counter by wrapping his own arms under his father's, locking them straight. Before he could move any further, he found himself staring directly into his father's angry, outraged expression. Ranma's shock drowned out his straining, slacking his hold upon his father.  
  
Finding Ranma had relenquished his counter, Genma brought his right hand up, striking the back of it against Ranma's face.  
  
Nabiki chuckled slightly, her sadistic mirth leaving a languish, mocking smirk in its wake. Akane winced, acknowledging the sympathy she then felt, before her anger found its command. Soun moaned softly, parroting the laments of the ghosts that haunted his mind, as the sound of flesh hitting flesh brought the image of his dear deceased wife, crumbling down the stairs listlessly after she stumbled from the top. Soun rubbed the back of his hand, never able to rid it of the slight smear of seemingly everpresent blood from a busted lip, and spit.  
  
Ranma's head remained turned, his eyes welling up from the intense and stinging pain that ran a score across his cheek, as his father then launched him through the back door.  
  
Ranma stood up from the swaying shallow pool, unable to hold back her tears, but thankful for the water disguising them. "Why?" Ranma asked her father, simply.  
  
"Mm?" Nabiki gawked, unsure of what she had just seen.  
  
"Now he's a girl," Kasumi cooed, before chewing on the tip of her finger, absently breaking the flesh of it, and drawing blood.  
  
Genma growled at such an idiotic question, approaching his drenched son, "Ranma, pah, how humiliating to have such a pathetic, whining child."  
  
Ranma's chest burned with desolate pain, growing so intense she had no recourse but to swallow it up with her equally growing anger. She knew what her father would say, it was something he had said far too many times since she had gotten her curse. Accusations of femeninity and lack of prideful manhood dug into Ranma like a serrated blade. It was a malady that Ranma failed to overcome, the constant loss of her manhood, and the sensation of failure that always accompanied it.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Ranma shouted, leaving a geyser from the manmade pond and an after-image in her wake, as she circled around her father, and planted him into the bare hole, right before the water above returned to its source. Thw whole event moved faster than the Tendou daughters could follow; only able to witness Ranma's strobe image, and the girl when she finally stopped moving.  
  
"Ranma's fast!" Kasumi exclaimed, wringing her hair idly. Nabiki couldn't even remember to breath. For someone to move fast enough for even her keen eyes to register...  
  
Thoughts of grander schemes drifted unabated through her mind. Notions of being absolutely undefiable with Ranma at her side; a weapon deadlier than any blade or gun. The boy cursed with a girl's form would prove invaluable to her. No longer fearing the Yakuza, for she could have her own special protection. Having the ability to cower those who dared cross her by a simple, passing mention of a beautifully deadly person, it was simply a gift from the gods, to her. Of course, even she could see that the girl was sincerely lacking the proper temperment for what Nabiki needed. Fortunately, Nabiki could arrange for the necessary 'conditioning'. Now finding value in the pigtailed boy, Nabiki decided on her course of action.  
  
Akane stared, wide-eyed and envious. No one, NO ONE had she ever seen simply could move that fast. NO ONE could ever have such ability, while practicing such grace and beauty, even while being man enshrouded in a prison of femeninity. Pain, fresh as a seeping wound, simmered within her, seductively cooing for her to allow it to expulge forth like a bellowing volcano, caressing frame of her vision with the hated red twinge that pained the world in blood that it demanded she spill. Akane looked away, fearing that her terrible, cursed rage would overcome her.  
  
"Daddy, why are you friends with them?" Kasumi asked, swaying her head towards her father in the darkened corner, and away from the furious staredown between Ranma and her father. Genma's burning and deadly grave eyes bore down on the pigtailed girl, but for once, Ranma refused to back away. Even as the large panda began to flex its claws, and bear its teeth, the redheaded girl was ready to welcome mutilation, than lose face in this instance.  
  
"They weren't always like this," Soun replied, barely above a whisper, "Not before their training... in China."  
  
The panda gave Ranma a withering glare, before heading towards the bathroom. Once it's focus was off of her, Ranma visibly sagged, almost more exhausted than any of her heated 'sparring' matches with that man.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Here, sir, is legendary training ground of Cursed Springs," the pudgy man in the unkept Maoist uniform introduced. He managed to sound enthuesiastic, as always, witholding his true indifference. They had enquired for him to lead them to the most dangerous training grounds in the area, which had fit into the 'guide's' routine perfectly. In truth, he only worked as a guide in order to relieve his own boredom, and perhaps bring in a great deal more cash for himself. Even in the oppulence he enjoyed, his greed never was satiated.  
  
His task, for the last fifteen years, had been to document the activities of the locals, and report any... unapproved actions that arose. The communist seat in Beijing did not feel it necessary to expend resources in wiping out such isolationist tribes as the Musk, Neichiizu, and Phoenix, but they would not hesitate with a strategic nuke if they ever showed intentions of bringing back the imperialism of old. Even with the old goverment disappated, they decided it was still the only goverment they recognized.  
  
The three tribes also wished nothing to do with the Socialist goverment, and favored their posted observer with wealths that blinded his eyes to their inner workings, and satisifed his 'curiosities' by keeping him fat. He even had a daughter through one of the many whores provided to him by the so-called 'Amazons'. He cared little for his whelp, but supported her as long as she did not become a liability in any fashion.  
  
As a guide, he would invite his clients to such an infamous place, citing its magical abilities. No matter what, they always fell in, and gained a curse for their gullibility. He would then have an excuse to take their money, remaining their guide for as long as he enjoyed the work, leading them through many false avenues in hopes for a non-existant cure. Yes, his scheme ran flawlessly, and beautifully. He could possibly be one of the richest men in the People's army, all thanks to gainging such an originally unwanted post.  
  
"Are you prepared, Ranma." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.  
  
Ranma looked at his father, understanding what was implied. He turned back to the springs, feigning an indifferent look, "This place isn't so impressive."  
  
"Heh, you very strange one, no, sir?" the guide enquired, mirthful at the secret of the true horror he held from them, "This place very dangerous. No one use now." The boy would seal their fates, the guide was sure of it. He could smell the false bravado wafting from the foriegn garbage like the ripest of oders.  
  
"Follow me, Ranma," Genma commanded, leaping to one of the bamboo poles.  
  
"Sir, what you doing?" the guide enquired, feigning concern. When had first did this, his apathy was quite apparent, but after years of practice, he could even sound concerned for his 'dear customers'.  
  
Both martial artists balanced poised on a pole, facing each other. "I won't go easy on you, Ranma."  
  
'If there was ever a time,' Ranma thought, never knowing what 'ease' was, for his father despised any weakness in his son, almost as if his own life depended on it. "That's just the way I like it!"  
  
"Please sir, very bad if you fall in spring!" The guide shouted, not that they would listen to him now. The beconing call of Jusenkyo was always louder.  
  
With a warcry so fierce, it couldn't be mistaken for anything but the intentions of a deadly man, Genma leapt at his son, more than eager to prove his own superiority. Ranma met him in the air, already moving to counter his father automatically.  
  
Ranma was surprised and terrified at the ease of which he sent his father into the pool below. He hid his fear, lest his punishment later be even more fierce for besting his father so cavalierely. "Pop?"  
  
Below the surface of the water, emotions of outrage, embarrassment, and anger surged so strongly, the water began to bubble before the man who harbored them launched himself from the spring.  
  
What launched from where he had sent his father, shocked Ranma into inaction, proving to be a great mistake, as he found himself flying away, as his chest was flaring painfully from the blow the black and white beast laid upon him. The sudden envelopment of cool water served to dull the pain somewhat, but Ranma knew he needed to clean the three slash marks that were definitely across his chest before they got too infected. He had learned long ago how to quickly heal himself; a necessity from training with his father, but that didn't mean he couldn't still scar.  
  
Breaking the surface, Ranma opened his gi, intending to examine his wounds, before contending with the wild animal that had attacked him... 


	5. IV

American McGee's 'Ranma' 

"Oh," Soun bemoaned, while peeking his head from the shadows only but slightly, "The springs of Jusenkyo... their horror had been unknown."

"Hmph, 'horror'," Ranma mocked. The man didn't even comprehend the horror he was experiencing. The curse's impact shattered his self-identity, and continued to break down the fragments left bit by bit. If that were not even the worst of it, his father would easily remind him in acidic tones how much a disappointment his son was in his masculinity, and how worthless his 'daughter' was by 'her' existence. The ever-present flow of anguish throughout Ranma's soul was barely kept at bay, only to be relinquished in minute torrents when he knew no one would see. Even then, the valve on the growing pressure could not hope to keep up with the immense and overwhelming onslaught of emotion that threatened to leave Ranma's psyche as emotionally dead as a tundra, or as maddeningly burning as a fierce, sun scorched desert.

It was by an unfortunate chance that Ranma found a way to channel it; channel all his pain to an outlet that could benefit him. By chance of a challenge within a small backwater village of a feminine dominated society. At the moment of Ranma had met the challenge, and bested it soundly, she had felt untouchable, unbeatable, invincible. Alas, the sensation was fleeting, and only found in direct confrontation. Maybe it was the realization that there was no further he could fall, or the possibility that he now accepted death to be a better fate, maybe even the constant browbeating and insistence from his father that he must be the best, Ranma didn't even think to consider the reason. Whatever it was, Ranma understood that day, that he was bound to win in the end, regardless.

"Oh my," Kasumi whispered, with a hint of genuine concern amidst her hazy exclamation.

"Heh, bet your Pop couldn't read the warnings, probably all in Chinese," Nabiki commented, thoroughly amused by one man's potential for stupidity.

"Your curse... no your curse shall have no bearing," Soun spoke up, finding a mote of irrational to hang his desperate hopes upon, "Please, choose among my daughters. Kasumi, Nabiki, or Akane. One of them is to be your fiancée."

"Akane likes girls!" Kasumi exclaimed, clapping her hands together in celebration of her epiphany.

Nabiki barked a sharp laugh, as her youngest sister suddenly shrunk into herself. "Oh definitely, Akane would be your type, Ranma... heh."

Akane's head shot up, before she turned to glare at her sisters heatedly. Nabiki only grinned wider, knowing the delicious paradox her sister was now torturing herself over; here she was being handed what she would never admit to being a dream, yet she would not allow her to accept such 'charity'. Kasumi shirked back, but gave no other sign of fearing against the youngest sister's rage.

Nabiki knew her sister all too well, as the youngest Tendou felt herself snared in the binds of her own pride. It was that same feeling of helplessness, of no control of the situation that she had impotently battled against in every aspect of her life; the boys at school, the need to defend her reputation as the best martial artist in Nerima, her infatuation with a man who she knew would never return her infatuation, and now this... she could only handle it the way she knew how.

"Me? Marry that pervert? NEVER!"

Nabiki snorted with amusement, "Hypocrite."

"Pervert?" Ranma parroted, just barely above a whisper. Though his voice had been quiet, no one had noticed the volume the expression he wore spoke; the broken, hurtful expression that mirrored the betrayal a few scant words could do to his ego.

"You heard me!" Akane shouted, directing her growing fury towards the pigtailed boy, "You saw me in the bath! Only a pervert would do something so... so..."

"Disgusting?" Nabiki assisted, her humored tone letting Akane realize that more was implied.

Ranma felt the trembling building within, finding himself in a challenge he far from understood how to contend with, and reacted in the only way he had been taught. "Goodbye."

The man who taught him such a tactic glared at the back of his son, "Exactly where do you think you're going, boy?"

Ranma didn't even turn around, knowing he would most likely lose his resolve if he was faced with his father's angered expression, "Back to China, I need a cure more than I need a fiancée, especially a beast like this one."

Ranma's head turned at the sound of wood splintering, as Akane's grip upon the table dug her fingers into its surface. The pigtailed young man was caught flatfooted, as Akane's 'beastly' facade exerted all its power towards crippling the object of her over boiled rage. Upon impact, every abused and overworked muscle in Ranma's form screamed in agony, before sweet oblivion brought escape.

* * *

"Ooohhh, he's awake!"

Ranma moaned, crunching his eyes tight enough to stem the tears that threatened to escape. The pounding of his head coupled with the throbbing of his body made him dearly wish to be unconscious again. He winced, as he heard the person who had spoke giggle, then pat him on the head. "Akane's such a nice girl, but she's a violent maniac."

"Of course, Kasumi, of course," the other girl, Nabiki Ranma recalled, interjected.

"Wh-why did she...?" Ranma began to enquire, realizing from experience the affects of short term memory loss stemmed from blunt trauma. From what he could guess, the one named Akane had something to do with his present condition.

"Because she doesn't like you," Nabiki answered in a soothingly calm, yet jovial tone. Her grin grew, "May you have a happy and prosperous life with your new fiancée, Mr. Saotome." Chuckling, Nabiki stood up, and left the room to allow her new brother-in-law to be to ponder what she had said.

"Oh my," Kasumi spoke softly, watching her sister's departure with confusion.

* * *

Akane refused to let go of her anger, she held firmly onto it lest she realize that once again she had lost an opportunity. If she allowed herself to relinquish it, she would find what remained was her own despair. She sat on the stool in the washroom, her arms wrapped around herself as she fought to retain the fury that had come so easily to her only moments ago, but with an outlet realized, the rage she had steadily diminished, leaving in its place regret.

Regret, something she had felt all too often, yet could not atone for as she remained a slave to her own anger and insecurities. What's worse, her despair fed her anger, which drove her pride forward. As her pride grew, so did her insecurities. It was a never ending cycle, an unbreakable loop that would circle her into self destruction. No one was able to help her overcome it; her 'friends' that mocked her behind her back, and faced her with carefully veiled contempt and disgust, and her family proved just as useless. Only the good doctor that cared enough to understand her needs, and supply her with what was necessary, seemed came closest. But one lifeline in the tsunami that raged through Akane's life would not do. She had thought she may have found another one in the form of a beautiful redhead, only to have her expectations crushed.

The more she considered this, the tighter she wrapped her arms around herself, as she realized her loneliness. Eventually, the tears came, unimpeded.

* * *

Ranma stumbled down the stairway, fighting against the dizziness and nausea was experiencing. He knew he should have remained in the bed they had laid out for him, but his pride would not let him show weakness, nor would his parched throat cease without liquid nourishment. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stumbled, barely able to keep himself from collapsing completely. Nabiki heard him, poking her head around the doorframe of the tearoom curiously, before snorting. "I'm impressed, Saotome, I would have thought you were smart enough to remain in bed."

Ranma remained kneeling, ignoring the barb made towards him, "I wanted to get me something to drink."

Nabiki's eyebrows rose, "Oh, is that all? I guess I could help you with that," With that, she went back into the tearoom for a few moments, before returning with a glass of water, "I hope this helps a bit."

Ranma gave a weak smile in appreciation, and reached his hand up to accept the drink. Unfortunately, his hand only managed to brush the bottom of the glass, causing it to tip onto himself. "Whoops, butterfingers," Nabiki stated in a fashion that discredited the incident as an accident.

Ranma sighed, not looking up to see the amused expression on the other girl's face, "It's alright, I guess another bath would do me some good, anyhow."

Nabiki's expression began to drop, as she was about to ask him if he thought the water he used was free, before recalling something, "Oh, by all means, do you need help finding it?"

The pigtailed girl waved her off, bringing herself to standing, and headed for the bathing room. Tentatively, she grasped the handle on the outer door, opening it while simultaneously using it to support herself; her concussion was making it difficult to keep focus, but she valiantly fought against it. Managing to shed her clothing, she opened the inner door to the furo, and froze. The room had one other occupant in it, wearing an expression of loss and hopelessness that Ranma had only seen in reflections until now. An urge to embrace the girl was suddenly strong, as she felt her own eyes watering at the sight. This... this was someone who could possibly understand, someone who-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Ranma snapped to, as the volume of her shout overwhelmed her, and enhanced her headache. The pain found the apex of its crescendo, as before she even realized it, Akane was upon her, and the muscle-bound girl's palm found her cheek. Ranma's consciousness once again slipped from her, as her mind shut down to escape from the continuous agony.


End file.
